El Misterioso Familiar de Greg
by el.jef
Summary: Harold Universe es un mago que vino a visitar a Greg. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con Steven procuro dejar de lado su plan y ayudarlo con la busqueda del lugar en la cual Steven fue invitado para una sorpresa organizado por las gemas de cristal [Alert Spoiler en el ultimo parrafo]


**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, así por favor tengan paciencia con mi forma de escribir**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica me lo pueden poner en los comentarios. Gracias**

 **Esta historia es un one-shot de Steven Universe.**

 **Antes de Empezar, quiero reiterar que Steven Universe y sus personajes es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, excepto por el personaje misterioso que invente, al igual que la historia a continuación.**

* * *

El Familiar misterioso de Greg

Steven estaba en su habitación pensativo y algo triste, debido a que las gemas de cristal no habían regresado de su misión e incluso estaba preocupado ya que Garnet le dijo que no se demorarían en llegar, craso error.

De repente, se escuchó un extraño sonido-"toc-toc"- Steven pensó que era su padre, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que no era su padre, sino un hombre con aspecto delgado, cabello de color negro ondulado, al igual que su bigote. Sin dejar de lado, su ropa era una camisa blanca con un pantalón gris y unas sandalias. Steven pensó que era un extraño hasta que una voz peculiar hizo que lo reconociera.

Harold: Steven no me recuerdas, yo soy, el primo de tu padre –dijo entusiasmado

Steven: Eres tú, Harold Universe, el mago de Ciudad Rosquilla –dijo feliz con ojos en forma de estrella

Harold: el mismo

El niño peli castaño al reconocerlo le dio un abrazo y este su vez le devolvió el favor con una sonrisa

Steven: Te ves diferente a la última vez

Harold: Digamos que me hice un cambio de look –dijo con seguridad en sus ojos

Steven: Acaso es para tu nuevo truco de magia –dijo entusiasmado

Harold: Se puede decir que si –dijo con duda

Steven: ¿Porque estas en ciudad playa?

Harold: En realidad vine a visitar a tu padre, pero no creí que fueras a abrirme la puerta

Steven: Eh? Papa está en el auto lavado y creo que no vendrá aquí hoy, si quieres te llevo allá –dijo un poco triste

Harold: No es necesario, iré más tarde. Por cierto ¿porque estas tan solo? No se supone que tus amigas deberían estar aquí –dijo en tono serio

Steven: Ah las chicas, ellas están en una misión, no estoy seguro si llegaran –dijo triste

Harold: y si comemos algo mientras las esperamos –dijo tratando de motivar a Steven

Steven: Por supuesto –dijo tratando de alegrarse

Cuando ambos se dirigieron a la cocina como era habitual, Steven se dirigía al refrigerador cuando observo en el suelo una hoja de color amarillo, Steven lo recogió. Mientras, Harold cogió de una taza que estaba en el cajón de los platos, lo puso en el lavamanos para llenarlo de agua.

Harold: Steven, ¿qué es eso? –dijo con curiosidad en sus ojos

Steven: Parece ser una nota, veamos que dice –dijo con interés

 _Querido Steven_

 _Lamento que te hayamos mentido con decirte que íbamos a una misión. Lo que en realidad estamos haciendo es una sorpresa para ti por el haber logrado invocar tu escudo por primera vez. Al igual salvarnos de la Madre Ciempiés. Esperamos verte ahí temprano. Ya que nos tardaremos en llegar debido a que aquella sorpresa tiene que ver mucho con la gemas de cristal._

 _Atentamente Garnet_

 _PD: estaremos ahí a las 12:00 pm, no faltes._

Steven al escuchar esto se emocionó tanto que no pudo contenerse y empezó contarlo a su familiar. Por supuesto Harold trataba de no involucrase en el asunto, pero su curiosidad y su cariño hacia el joven hiso que ignorara su preocupación.

Steven: Primo Harold, las chicas me invitaron a una sorpresa –dijo alegre

Harold: Felicidades Steven, pero ¿qué ocurrió para que ellas hicieran eso? –dijo en tono curioso

Steven: Invoque un escudo cuando comí una gato galleta y las salve de un monstruo

Harold: Ya veo, de casualidad tus amigas son magos como yo

Steven: No, son gemas porque lo dices –dijo en tono serio

Harold: Steven, cuando los magos desarrollan sus poderes o salvan a uno, ellos suelen hacer rituales de iniciación para ingresar su comunidad. Supongo que con las gemas es algo similar –dijo en tono misterioso

Steven: Sera acaso que ahora soy un cristal gem oficial –dijo feliz con estrellas en sus ojos

Harold: Supongo, por cierto Steven, ¿dónde es el lugar que Garnet dijo para tu sorpresa? –dijo en tono curioso

Steven: No estoy seguro, pero debo estar antes de las 12 y son las 11:50 ¡no sé qué hacer! –dijo preocupado

Harold: Entonces vamos, como nos transportarnos allá

Steven: Tendremos que ir en el portal, por cierto como supiste que lo escribió Garnet –dijo en tono de pregunta

Harold: Lo adivine –dijo nervioso

Luego de eso, los chicos fueron al portal y se tele transportaron a un lugar extraño, era nuevo para Steven, era un entorno celeste, con vegetación azulada, una estructura grande, de color brillante y en forma de fortificación. Antes de continuar caminando, Harold no paraba de contemplar la edificación

Harold: ¡Es un Castillo! –dijo fascinado

Steven: No hay tiempo para mirarlo, tenemos que estar cuando antes –dijo preocupado

Ambos entraron al castillo, subieron las escaleras sin antes Harold haber arrancado un papel en la entrada del lugar. Después, se dirigieron a un cuarto extraño, Steven Pregunto.

Steven: ¿para qué es necesario esta extraña ropa? ¿Qué dice esa nota Harold?-dijo confundido

Harold: según esta nota, dice _ponte esta túnica y espéranos en la torre principal, Perla_

Steven se puso la túnica y corrieron durante minutos hasta encontrar una puerta. Al abrirlo, estaba lleno de imágenes acerca de la historia de las gemas. Más tarde escucho un ruido y al observar en la ventana, se dieron cuenta que las cristal gems habían ingresado al castillo.

Steven: Ya llegaron, estoy contento de que ellas estén aquí para conocerte –dijo con alegría

Harold: Steven, creo que no debería estar aquí –dijo nervioso

Steven: Ellas no digieron que no podía llevar invitado –dijo seguro

Harold: No Steven, creo que fue un error haberte acompañado hasta aquí –dijo preocupado

Steven: Claro que no, de esta forma ellas te conocerán y podríamos resolver las cosas –dijo en tono serio

Harold: Entonces me esconderé detrás de esa cosa para que no haya problemas, Después de que salgan podríamos explicar la situación para evitar un malentendido.

Steven: Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Luego de lo anterior, el joven pelinegro se escondió en un objeto que parece una mesa. Posteriormente Steven se puso la Capucha y espero a que llegaran las cristal gems con el mismo traje. Steven se sentía con diversos sentimientos, Alegría por volver a ver a sus compañeras, Confusión por la sorpresa que iba a recibir y miedo por lo que iba suceder si alguna de las gemas se enterara que otro humano aparte de él estaba ahí por razones equivocadas. Al llegar las gemas de cristal con las túnicas puesta. La pálida del grupo empezó a hablar.

Perla: Joven iniciado, Bienvenido al Castillo de las 100 rocas, cada una representa a las gemas que ha jurado proteger la tierra en nombre de la gran heroína Rose Cuarzo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo en tono dramático

Steven: Steven Quartz Universe, pero perla no deberías comportarte como si fuera un extraño –dijo confundido

Garnet: ¡Silencio! –interrumpió Garnet

Perla: Joven Universe, la razón por la que estás aquí es por el resultado de tu entrenamiento y valentía que ha dado frutos. Has demostrado llevar en alto el nombre las gemas defendiéndonos de esa criatura horripilante y ahora eres un miembro activo de las gemas de cristal –dijo entusiasmada

Steven: Ah gracias, pero en serio no deberían hacer eso con un gracias es suficiente –dijo alegre y serio

Perla: Steven Universe, deberías ser más respetuoso con esto, pero esta vez te lo dejare pasar – dijo algo furiosa

Steven: Perdón perla, es que estoy confundido con esto

Perla: No importa, ahora es momento de contarte la historia de las gemas y la forma como tu madre se convirtió en nuestra heroína –dijo con ternura y entusiasmo

Amatista: Podemos dejar eso para otra ocasión y pasar de una vez al juramento –dijo furiosa

Perla: Esta bien, Steven Universe juras por la memoria de Rose Cuarzo proteger a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza que ocurra, de proteger en cada momento la felicidad y los sueños de sus habitantes y dedicarte cada momento a seguir tu deber como una gema de cristal –dijo en tono serio

Steven: Lo juro

Perla: Ahora es momento de firma el libro del Cuarzo –dijo en tono alegre

Después de decir eso se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se escondió el joven pelinegro, Steven estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de que lo descubriera. Trato de decir algo pero no podía, tenía tanto miedo que se formó un nudo en la lengua que le impedía hablar con normalidad. Mientras tanto Perla se sentía emocionada de haber logrado su más anhelado sueño, que Steven se parecía más a una gema que un humano pese a su apariencia física. De hecho la chica pálida llegando más cerca de la mesa pensaba lo siguiente.

 _POV Perla_

 _Estoy tan contenta, por fin Steven lograra ser una gema de verdad y ya no tendré que preocuparme acerca de su futuro. El será fuerte, audaz y tierno como su madre. Ah estoy esperando ese día cuando sea mayor y pueda que tenga una oportunidad con él. Por ahora el estará pensando en esa niña llamada Connie pero es común en los niños eso. Después se aburrirá de ella y buscara a alguien más. Ojala sea yo._

Al llegar a la mesa y sacar el libro de un cajón secreto noto algo extraño en esa mesa un bulto de color negro, ella se agacho para observar que era y descubrió algo aterrador para ella. Una criatura de tez blanca con cabello negro, por supuesto una ropa algo informal para ella, con una mirada de miedo. Sin dejar de lado ese asqueroso bigote que tenía en los labios. Una sensación la invadió que bajo del cielo al infierno y sin medir palabra desato un grito: _FUERA DE AQUÍ_ Dicho esto cogió al hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro como si de un perro se tratara. Steven trato de decir algo e ir hacia el joven para defenderlo pero Harold le mando un mensaje corporal al muchacho de pelo café diciendo: _No te preocupes estaré bien, continúa sin mí_.

Sin embargo, las otras gemas le preguntaron a su compañera de pelo melón acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo

Garnet: Perla, te pasa algo- dijo en tono de pregunta

Perla: lo que pasa es que encontré un polizón en el barco –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Amatista: Que polizón Perla, no será que recitar esa introducción te está afectando –dijo en tono de burla y preocupación

Perla al ver que sus amigas no le creían acerca de lo que ella descubrió vio que el sujeto que llevaba en sus manos no era tan común como creyó cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos ante eso. Cambio de respuesta

Perla: Creo que estoy algo cansada, continúen sin mí –decía con tono de furia

Dicho esto perla salio del castillo y fue al portal para regresar al intruso a la casa de Steven, luego, soltó al polizón como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Al recibir el impacto el joven procedió a hablar

Harold: Al menos no puedes ser más amable cuando me saques a la fuerza- dijo enojado

Perla: Como te atreves a decir eso cuando te metiste en algo que no te incumbe –dijo furiosa

Harold: Oye disculpa, no fue mi intensión estar aquí en primer lugar –dijo en tono nervioso

Perla: Disculparse no sirve de nada, además no deberías estar aquí, se supone que no debiste volver nunca –dijo en tono serio

Harold: Vine solo a visitar a Greg, además quería hablar con Steven un rato

Perla: Menuda gracia, acaso no pensaste antes de ocurrirte entrar en el portal sin el permiso de nosotras –dijo aun enojada

Harold: Ya me disculpe, no pensé que la cosas serían distintas desde hace 8 años- dijo en tono serio

Perla: Tienes suerte de ser familiar de Greg, de lo contrario te sacaría a patadas

Harold: Porque actúas así cada vez que yo o alguien de mi familia va visitar a la casa de Steven… no será acaso… –dijo en tono curioso

Perla: Si, es lo que piensas no voy permitir que tu o cualquiera, sea familiar de Greg o no vaya a quitarme a mi Steven. No voy permitir cometer el mismo error con Rose, ya la perdí una vez y no la voy a perder de nuevo –dijo en tono amenazante

Harold: Pero no quiero quitarte a tu hijo adoptivo, aun no superas eso verdad –dijo en tono serio

Perla: Eso no te incumbe

Harold: Entonces cuando le vas a decir a Steven acerca de tú y Rose –dijo en tono amenazante

Perla: Es todo, Largo de mi vista- dijo furiosa

Harold: Esta bien, pero no sin antes entregar esto- dijo en tono serio

Dicho esto el joven procedió a entregarle dos cartas a perla y sin medir palabra se fue sin antes decirle una palabras: _volveré a visitar este lugar cuando hayas superado esa rabia que tienes en el corazón._ Después de cerrar la puerta, Perla empezó a leer las cartas del joven pelinegro, principalmente la primera ya que era dirigida ella:

 _Estimada Perla_

 _Lamento haberme involucrado en el rito de iniciación de Steven como una gema de cristal, se lo importante que es para ti y lo mucho que quieres protegerlo. Sin embargo, eso no significa debas tratarme como una piltrafa y darle un mal ejemplo a Steven de como tratar a aquellas personas que sin previo aviso están en el lugar equivocado. Como muestra de mi gratitud use mis poderes para que Garnet y Amatista no notaran mi presencia sin darte cuenta. Como una muestra para que no te metas conmigo. Pueda que Greg tenga cortesía en no discutir contigo por respeto a Steven, en cambio yo no tengo ningún temor en dejarte en ridículo como ocurrió el día de hoy. Ojalá nos vemos la siguiente ocasión cuando estés menos tensa_

 _Atentamente Harold Universe_

 _PD: Se te olvido que soy un mago de verdad, la familia Universe ha sido una familia mágica durante 500 años solo que hoy en día existen muy pocos familiares con esa habilidad._

 _PD 2: Por ningún motivo llames a la policía, la última vez que lo hiciste te deje en ridículo y te tacharon de lunática, así que es mejor advertir que lamentar._

 _PD 3: No es por ser adivino pero creo que algún día conocerás el secreto mejor guardado de Rose. No sé cómo lo descubrí creo que te dará algo cuando lo sepas._

Después de leer eso, Perla en un ataque de ira cogió el papel y lo voto al cesto de la basura sin antes decir: _Es ridículo que un simple humano fuera capaz de inventar una historia así, es obvio que yo, la confidente de Rose Cuarzo no fuera a desconocer todos los secretos, sentimientos y sueños de esa valerosa y hermosa mujer._

Meses Después, Perla tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando Steven Universe le mostro que la Espada de Rose Cuarzo estaba guardado en el secreto más intrigante pero inesperado para la gema pálida, Estaba en un felino rosado.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

 **Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Lo escribí inspirado por un sueño que tuve anoche.**

 **Por favor comente, eso sí cualquier uso de groserías será bloqueado. Quedan advertidos**

 **Hasta Luego.**


End file.
